Celebración
by Liz811
Summary: Alberto no está contento con CM Punk después de que lo besó durante su victoria en Raw. Slash. M por una razón


**Autor: **Liz811  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Alberto/CM Punk  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Slash, Sexo m/m PWP  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Alberto no está muy contento con lo ocurrido durante la Victoria de su equipo en Raw [Raw 25/4/2011]  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Nadie. Todos los errores son míos, perdón por cualquier error encontrado.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Nada me pertenece, solo mis musos y una mente no tan sana.

A/N: Parte de un mini-reto entre Cassey y yo. Love ya, girl =)

"No muestras de cariño en público"- Había dicho Vince cuando hablaron sobre su relación con él

Vamos, eso no era muy difícil, ¿verdad? Uno se puede controlar y guardar todos los toqueteos y miradas para cuando estaban solos, fuera de la arena y más importante que todo: sin cámaras rodando en una transmisión en vivo. Si, pareciera fácil, pero al parecer CM Punk no pudo entenderlo. Su novio lo había besado en cadena internacional, en vivo y en directo para miles y millones de fans. Lo iba a matar, en cuanto lo encontrara iba a poner sus manos sobre ese cuello que adoraba tanto besar e iba a apretar fuerte, muy fuerte.

Alberto recorría los pasillos medio vacios de la arena en la que se llevaba Raw esa noche, tenía una idea de donde podría estar su Punk: en el lockeroom que compartían.

Al llegar al lugar, tomó un respiro, contó hasta diez y entonces abrió la puerta. Al entrar escaneó el lugar en busca de su presa, pero no lo encontró; en el momento en que cerró la puerta se encontró con un muy sonriente CM Punk recargado en la pared al lado de la puerta, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y los ojos danzando con ese brillo que Alberto conocía muy bien.

-Phillip Brooks– Si, había usado su nombre real completo y blah blah, pero de algún modo tenía que hacerle saber que estaba enojado ¿verdad? Alberto se acercó acorralando a Phil con su cuerpo. - ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando cuando decidiste besarme allá afuera?

-Albertooooooooooo Rodríguez – Respondió Phil con el mismo tono que había utilizado su novio segundos atrás –Fue la emoción del momento, además fue en la mejilla Alberto – Y ahí estaba, ese gran puchero pintado en la cara de Phil. Alberto dejó salir otros suspiro, nunca podía permanecer enojado con él; Phil supo que había ganado en ese instante, aprovechando que Alberto parecía distraído, comenzó a besar su mejilla, mandíbula y cuello, mientras sus manos deslizaban dentro de los calzoncillos de su novio para luego empezarlos a bajar junto a la diminuta tanga blanca debajo de ellos.

-Phil ¿qué haces? – Sonrió Alberto, en ningún momento tratando de pararlo, sólo deteniéndose de los hombros de Phil mientras éste se arrodillaba frente a él para remover por completo las prendas

-Nada, sólo continuando nuestra pequeña celebración. Nuestro equipo ganó ¿recuerdas? – Phil respondió desde su lugar en el suelo, una vez liberada la ya dura erección de Alberto, pasó su lengua por ella, lamiendo su longitud para luego llevársela por completo a la boca y succionar con toda su fuerza

Alberto trató de suprimir el quejido que sin embargo salió de sus labios, tratando de no mover su cadera contra esa cálida boca, tomo del cabello a Phil y lo levantó hacia él, besándolo inmediatamente, probándose a sí mismo en su lengua. Sin romper el beso, los dos se deshicieron de la ropa de Phil, quedando los dos desnudos, sólo sus botas en ellos. Alberto presionó una vez más a Phil contra la pared, quien dejo salir un jadeo en el momento en que su cuerpo chocó contra la pared helada.

-Rodéame con tus piernas, Philly-

Phill obedeció de inmediato, cerrando sus muslos alrededor de la cintura de Alberto y aferrándose a sus hombros, una mano recorriendo la espalda y el pecho del mexicano.

Humedeciendo sus dedos con saliva, Alberto movió su mano debajo de Phil, introduciendo un dedo en su novio y esperando que se ajustara un poco antes de introducir otro, moviéndolos dentro y fuera y abriéndolos para así relajar el apretado el canal de su novio.

-Ahora, Alberto… te necesito en mí ahora- Jadeó Phil moviéndose contra los dedos dentro de él y mordiendo el hombro de Alberto.

¿Y quién era él para negar esa suplica? Removiendo sus dedos, Alberto se alineó y entró lentamente en Phil, cerrando los ojos y respirando para no perderlo en ese instante, aun después de todo el tiempo juntos y de las muchas, muchas veces que había follado, Phil se mantenía apretado, envolviéndolo en su calor deliciosamente.

-Oh Dios, Alberto – Phil lo abrazó fuerte, manteniéndolo pegado a él. Tenerlo dentro era maravilloso, el tamaño de Alberto era perfecto, y la forma en que sus cuerpos se amoldaban era lo mejor.

-Demonios… tan estrecho, rodeándome tan bien- Alberto empezó un ritmo lento y suave, mordiendo el cuello de Phil y besando su camino hacia su boca, la cual devoró una vez alcanzada.

Al separarse para recuperar el aliento, Phil lo tomó por el cabello y fijó su mirada con él, después de unos segundos durante los cuales sólo se escuchó la respiración agitada de los dos y el golpear de un cuerpo contra el otro, Phil mostró una sonrisa socarrona y preguntó

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, _Beto_?

Alberto rió y besó a su novio… y aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas, siendo más fuertes y rápidas, golpeando el punto suave de Phil con cada golpe que daba, haciendo que Phil se retorciese entre sus brazos, arañando su espalda y enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Alberto, lamiendo la piel salada que tanto amaba.

-Tócame, Alberto, por favor tócame- rogó Phil, quien estaba cerca y quería disfrutarlo más que nada.

-No, Phil, aaaah… tócate para mi, vamos- Alberto susurro en su oído, provocando que se estremeciera y apretara su cuerpo alrededor del pene de Alberto –Hazlo.

Phil dirigió una mano temblorosa a su miembro, bombeando al ritmo que Alberto lo embestía. Después de varias embestidas Phil no pudo soportar más y se corrió gritando el nombre de su novio, quién no aguantó la imagen frente a él, además de la sensación de Phil apretando sus paredes internas era sofocante. Gruñendo un par de maldiciones se corrió dentro de Phil, apoyando todo su peso sobre él y la pared.

Relajando su agarre de Alberto, Phil desenroscó sus piernas de alrededor de él y sus pies tocaron el piso.

-Emm ¿Alberto? Me estás aplastando – Gruñó Phil tratando de quitarse de encima al mexicano

-Cállate- respondió exhausto

-¿Disculpa? – Se quejó indignado

-Ya no recuerdo porqué, pero yo estaba enojado contigo, Philip- Alberto entonces se quito de encima y comenzó a buscar su mochila para cambiarse y dirigirse al hotel a descansar

Phil tiró las manos al aire y suspiró, a veces Alberto podía ser como un niño. Já y decía que el infantil era él. Pasando su lado, estiro la mano y le dio una nalgada, cuando Alberto volteó a verlo, él sólo se encogió de hombros y dijo

-Es para que tengas más razones para castigarme una vez que lleguemos al hotel - Y con eso, fue a buscar su mochila para cambiarse.

F!N

_**Cualquier comentario es agradecido. Gracias por leer ^^**_


End file.
